trial by fire
by whistlingwindtree
Summary: Daisy Johnson is the Director of Shield (well, what remains) and Robbie Reyes shows up in the nick of time during their final battle against the Kree. While hiding out in a room in the Lighthouse, he changes her bandages, and they catch up.


"You should just leave me here," Daisy panted, as she and Robbie barricaded themselves in the only room in the Lighthouse that wasn't demolished. "You can survive making it out to help the reinforcements."

"That must've been a hard ass hit to your head if you think I'm leaving you," Robbie retorted, slumping to the floor, laying back on the wall. He sighed. "You might have a concussion. Come here."

Daisy shakily sat down, her vision swimming. Nothing like that post fight energy drain.

"Thank God you showed when you did." She succumbed to light headedness and laid down. "Can't believe Hydra _and_ the Kree attacked."

Robbie grunted, taking off his jacket, and making a makeshift pillow. "Here. Use this." He helped Daisy raise her head and tucked the wadded up jacket under her. "Better?"

"It'll be better when all this is over." Daisy sighed, wriggling to make herself comfortable. Damn, her head hurt. Robbie's jacket was buttery soft and smelled like ashes after a fire. She nuzzled into it, closing her eyes.

He was taking care not to touch her improperly, she noticed, so she curled up, so he'd have enough room.

"What's that on your neck?" Daisy could hear the frown in his voice.

Daisy's eyes fluttered open, and while he still wasn't touching her, she could feel the heat from his fingers, a hairsbreadth from her skin.

"Um, it's a cut I got." Daisy hedged.

"A cut?" Robbie repeated, disbelievingly, and she felt his breath as he moved closer. "Can I move your hair?"

Daisy felt a sliver of unease. The last thing she needed was Robbie prying and then going on a rampage of vengeance.

"Not interested in your hair fetish, dude," she countered. "Leave it alone."

"These bandages need changing," he continued, more urgent.

"What is with people telling me about my bandages," Daisy snapped, sitting upright. Robbie was hovering, and her head cracked with his jaw.

"Ouch!" Robbie complained, moving aside. "Damn, your head is hard." He pursed his lips. "When last you changed it?"

"May did a couple days ago," Daisy replied, warily. She inched away from Robbie, looking away. "It's hard to get behind my neck."

"I got some supplies in my car. I can do it."

Daisy snorted. "You keep medical supplies in your car? Along with your chain of mass destruction?" She stood up on shaky legs; his concern was making her claustrophobic. "We have bigger problems than this scratch."

"My car is in the holding bay on this floor." Robbie grabbed his jacket, dusting it off. "I'll be back. Lay back down." And with that instruction, he hurried off.

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from begging him not to leave. If this was her end, she didn't want to be alone.

"Stop that," she scolded herself. No one was dying, she had a bigger mission, that was as important as preventing the end of the world.

Being a shield and protecting the people they were going to save.

Squaring her shoulders, she got to work.

Robbie returned as she was closing a dusty communication panel, and she gasped at the bags in his hand. "I didn't think you'd really have stuff!"

"You thought I was lying?" Robbie shot back, as he set the plastic shopping bags down on the floor. "I thought I told you to lay back down?"

Well he came back in a bad mood, Daisy thought.

"I was working on getting a radio signal from this ancient panel."

"My bad," Robbie dipped his head. "Lemme take care of that bandage, then you can get back to it."

"Why do you have a pharmacy in your car?" Daisy asked, genuinely curious. "You don't get hurt."

Robbie took an antibacterial wipe and cleaned his hand. "This stuff was from that night you were at my house." He tossed the wipe and rifled through the bags. "Remember I went out for supplies for you?" He glanced up at Daisy, and when he saw her face soften, he cleared throat. "I, um, I kept it in the trunk. In case I found you."

"That's very thoughtful," Daisy's voice was gentle. "Sorry I left that night."

Robbie's mouth pulled in a flat line. "You're sorry Gabe kicked you out with a broken arm in a blackout with your piece of shit van?" His voice rose, and his chest heaved.

Daisy's mouth opened, unsure of Robbie's strange mood.

"The power was back on, and _you_ broke my arm," she reminded him with a wry smile.

Robbie shook his head and pulled out gauze and a large flesh colored band aid. "That's not what I mean. And you know it."

"My van wouldn't be a piece of shit if you'd worked on it like I asked," Daisy teased, stepping closer to him.

"It's not funny," Robbie bit out. "You think I don't think about how you don't heal like me?"

"I heal pretty okay," Daisy soothed. "It's not a big deal."

" _Dios mío_ , you're doing it again. Stop trying to make me feel better." Robbie took a deep breath to calm himself. "You want me to change your bandages or not?"

Daisy hugged herself as she searched Robbie's face. "Change them. But don't ask how I got it."

Robbie's heart sank heart as guilt washed over him. He was always showing up too late for Daisy. That night with Gabe, all that shit with Aida and now everything with the Kree.

What had she endured while he was gone?

Who dared hurt her?

He exhaled; this wasn't about him. "Fine. I won't ask."

"And if someone tells you, don't worry about it, okay?" Daisy picked at her cuticle, avoiding his eyes. "I don't want you on a murder rampage."

"They're still alive?" His eyes glowed amber.

"And what are you mad about?" Daisy clenched her fists. "Not like you were there to stop it." She felt oddly satisfied when he visibly recoiled. "You're doing this or not?"

Robbie clenched his jaw. "Fine. I won't burn to ash the person that messed with you." He picked up a brown bottle of antiseptic and uncapped it. "Now sit your ass down."

"Your bedside manner sucks."

"Sit your ass down, please." Robbie scowled.

"Don't give up your day job, Reyes." Daisy moved her hair aside and presented her neck. "And this is not a waxing session. Don't just yank the tape off."

Robbie gently teased the edge of Daisy's bandage. The baby hair at her neck was stuck to the adhesive. "Sorry, chica. I gotta rip it out."

"Okay just let me know - _ouch!"_ Daisy yelped. "God dammit Robbie!"

"Not my fault your neck is hairy," he returned and when Daisy gasped, affronted, he hid a smile. "Keep still."

He quickly cleaned her with the antiseptic and gauze. "This needs to be changed every day. They need to be kept clean or-"

"Or I'll get an infection in my brain, I know. May told me," Daisy grimaced at the cold liquid on her skin.

"I was gonna say, it'll smell even worse," Robbie smirked. "A hairy and smelly neck isn't a good look for the new Director."

Daisy jabbed him in the chest and he laughed, the sound surprising him.

Daisy looked shocked too, but she broke into a slow grin.

"I'll tell Coulson you're picking on me," she threatened good naturedly.

The mention of Coulson's name sobered them immediately.

Robbie touched Daisy's shoulder. "I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

"Thank you for doing this," Daisy said, grasping his hand. It was rough, like hers. "Let me rest for a bit, then we can regroup."

Robbie nodded, warmth spreading through his chest.

Damn, did he just laugh out loud a few moments ago? In the middle of a destroyed Lighthouse? With the prospect of the world being destroyed?

"When we get out of this alive, I'm not leaving your side. Someone needs to be there to bandage you up." Robbie squeezed her hand.

"I'll need all the help rebuilding SHIELD," Daisy agreed. "May is gonna want to take care of Coulson. Mack might quit for real. And Jemma has the baby to think about."

She gingerly touched the fresh Band-Aid as Robbie pulled the second bag closer.

Her eyes widened when he emptied out the treasure: a bag of chocolate covered raisins, granola bars, potato chips and an energy drink.

"Not sure if this is still good-" Robbie started but he didn't get to finish because Daisy squealed and pounced on the snacks.

"You are officially on snack and bandage duty for me, buddy," she said, tearing madly into the potato chips.

The next few moments were filled with crinkling wrappers, and sighs of contentment.

"Glad to be of service to my Director," Robbie said, stealing a potato chip.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Daisy munched thoughtfully. She was alternating between the chocolate and potato chips, and it was heavenly. Robbie handed her the drink, and she slurped it before continuing. "Being called Director."

"Well, I don't give a damn what people call you." Robbie put his arm around her, a friendly gesture, and she nestled into him. "Even if you change your name or title, you're still you."

Daisy laughed, and almost choked on her drink. "Dude, do you know how many names I've had?" she wiped her mouth and handed Robbie the drink, so he could take a swig.

"Oh yeah?" Robbie set the bottle down and commandeered the bag of chips before Daisy ate them all. "This I want to hear."

Daisy giggled. "So how tragic is the name Mary Sue Poots?"

"No wonder you changed it."

They laughed, sharing stories, best friends and partners in the making.

Robbie let her lay on him while she ate, he was worried about the blows she'd taken in their fight.

How nice to have someone to literally lean on, Daisy thought, closing her eyes.

She ended up dozing off on him and despite the world falling apart outside, Robbie let her sleep.

She needed to shore up her strength, he realized.

Ruby was gone but the threat in her place was bigger than ever.

Robbie huffed a contented sigh.

He'd come from Hell, to the possibility of end of the world, while an intergalactic war raged outside.

But for right now, in their barricaded room, he could help Daisy rest.

That's how Agent May found them, Daisy curled up asleep, covered in Robbie's jacket.

Robbie placed a finger to his lips so she'd be quiet and after May exhaled in relief to find Daisy, she turned to glare at him.

He shrank back.

"What are you two doing?" May whispered furiously. "It is a warzone out there. Daisy is the Dir-"

"Let her rest for a bit more," Robbie interjected. "Please."

May shook her head in disbelief. Robbie didn't know Daisy wasn't asleep? That she just had her eyes closed?

"Zephyr 1 leaves in 30." May turned on her heel to leave.

"Agent May!" Robbie called out. "Is there a way to get some real food for Daisy on the plane?"

May raised an eyebrow. _"Director_ Johnson is an adult and does not need you-" she began.

Daisy stirred, opening bleary eyes. "Guys?" She glanced uneasily between Robbie and May.

Robbie shifted to give her space. "You rest. The plane will leave in a bit."

"You're needed, Daisy." May's voice was soft as she took in the younger agent's bruises. Her eyes didn't miss the fresh Band-Aid on her neck. "I'll make sure you eat later."

"I'm good," Daisy rose up, handing Robbie his jacket and helping him to stand. "Let's kick some Kree ass."

She nodded to Robbie and went to May's side.

Break time was over.

"Robbie, I need you and the Rider. You have full authority to make sure we win this." Daisy gave him a brief smile as he zipped up his jacket. She turned to May. "Take point and have Yoyo back you up so Fitzsimmons can ready the weapon. I'll handle the Blues with Robbie. Humanity is not going to lose. Not on my watch."

And Daisy strode out, without a backward glance.

May looked approvingly as her retreating form.

She turned to Robbie, and her expression hardened. "I know about guilt, Robbie. Don't coddle Daisy because you feel bad you left her. She has a team to lead."

And May followed Daisy, once her charge and now her leader.

Robbie exhaled as he hefted his chain.

How would he find that balance? Wanting to protect Daisy but allowing her to push herself?

"This is going to be a trial by fire, chica." he murmured. "For all of us."

Robbie's eyes glowed amber as he strode into the hallway, prepared to take any threat out, human, Inhuman or alien, that stood in Daisy's way.


End file.
